


Meet My Fiancé…Peter

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 14:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n finally introduces her fiancé to Lydia, but things don’t go as planned.





	Meet My Fiancé…Peter

Lydia was eager to meet your boyfriend.

Well, fiancé.

She’d heard you going on and on and on about some man you met over in New York.

You texted her and called almost every day, even skyping and told her all about your boyfriend.

What started as a few dates turned into a kiss, a kiss turned into sex and sex turned into a real relationship.

Lydia remembered the last few real relationships you’d had.

Even though you were all the way in New York for the past few years, she was the one who had to pick up the pieces.

You and Lydia had been best friends for years.

Sure, you were cousins. And there was a five year age gap.

But that never stopped the two of you from growing close and practically being inseparable.

Even though you lived in Los Angeles and not Beacon Hills, you always dragged your parents back up there every month or so, just to see your little cousin.

Ever since moving to New York a few years ago, you made sure to keep in contact with her.

Now, you were coming back.

You weren’t sure for how long.

Depended on whether or not your fiancé decided he wanted to stay here.

Apparently, he grew up in the area.

You planned on asking Lydia whether she knew him, but it slipped your mind.

You were too excited about seeing her and giving her the good news.

You got out of the car, smoothing down your dress as you looked at the house you had such fond memories of.

The town hadn’t changed one bit, from what you remembered.

To be honest, you were glad.

You kind of hated change.

It was nice to see this little town staying the same, after all these years.

Gave you a small sense of peace and comfort, even if this wasn’t somewhere you grew up.

You glanced at your watch, hoping he’d be here soon.

Moron had decided he was gonna stop by the place he had here.

You really should’ve asked Lydia whether or not she knew him.

You shook the thoughts out of your head, walking up to the door and ringing the bell.

It didn’t take long for the door to swing open and Lydia to practically pounce on you.

You giggled, arms squeezing her tight, Lydia doing the same.

You’d missed your cousin. A lot.

“Ok, girl. Don’t squeeze too tight”.

She shook her head in amusement, letting go of you and leading you into the house.

You looked around, noticing they’d redecorated.

“Come on”, Lydia urged, grabbing your arm and dragging you into the living room.

You’d been catching up with her for almost half an hour, when the doorbell rang.

“This finally him?” Lydia sassed, having questioned when this supposed fiancé was going to show up.

“Yes! It is! And you better be nice”, you warned, getting off the couch and walking to the door.

You knew she’d have to get along with him, especially once you’d told her the news.

You pulled the door open, smiling as the love of your life stood there, looking handsome and dapper, a smile on his face.

“Hi”.

“Hi”.

You both simply stared for a few seconds before you stepped forward, hands on his chest as you leaned up.

He hummed in appreciation when your lips met his, a soft kiss, but slightly possessive.

The kiss began getting more heated, his arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer into him.

You were just as riled up as he was.

There was just something about him that got you so worked up.

He was the only man who had that effect on you.

But you knew, it was totally inappropriate to do this when Lydia was waiting on you.

So you pushed him away, catching your breath as you looked at him, his eyes dark and lust blown.

You shook your head, grinning at his slight disappointment.

“Come on. I need to introduce you to her”.

He mumbled something, looking reluctant to go in, but you just grabbed his hand, forcing him into the house and shutting the door.

Before you could go into the living room, he stopped you, a slight look of worry on his face.

“Listen, y/n…I need to tell you somethi-”

Before he could go any further, you heard a small gasp coming from the doorway.

You looked over to see Lydia staring at him, mouth hung open and eyebrows raised.

“Lyds…you ok?”

She looked to you, then back to him, her stare turning into a glare.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

You looked between the two, Lydia looking angry and Peter looking slightly amused, yet uncomfortable.

“He’s…he’s with me”.

You felt the tension rise, completely unaware of what was going on.

“This is your fiancé? This is the Peter you’ve been talking about?”

You nodded, trying to figure out the situation.

“I’m sorry. Do you know each other?”

You couldn’t help but wonder if they dated. The thought was gross. Your cousin dating your fiancé.

Besides, he was fairly older than you. There was no way they’d have dated, right?

But…why else would she be so pissed?

“Kind of. We-”

“He’s evil, y/n! You can’t date him”.

You scoffed at this point.

You loved Lydia, but no one was going to tell you how to live.

“I can date him. I have been dating him. And we’re gonna get married soon”, you assured her, your voice becoming more stern now.

Lydia tried to think of something to say.

How was she supposed to tell you, your fiancé was a psycho killer, who tormented her and her friends, murdered a bunch of people, turned her into a banshee and then died, only to be resurrected by her again?

“Besides”, you continued, deciding now was the best time to say it, “he’s not going anywhere. We’re…we’re pregnant”.

Lydia felt her heart drop, praying that what she heard was a mistake.

“W-what?”

“She said, we’re pregnant. As in, having a baby”.

Peter’s hands went to your stomach, staring at you with such love.

God, why she hated him, you had no idea.

Ever since you’d met Peter, he was nothing but sweet and loving with you.

You didn’t know what the problem was, but she was going to have to forgive him for whatever it was.

You turned back to Lydia, her eyes still wide with shock.

Holding her hands, you smiled at her, trying to calm her.

“Now…why don’t we go back into the living room? You can explain how you know each other. And I want the truth”, you warned, looking between the two of them.

They both looked at each other, gulping.

This was going to be a strange conversation.


End file.
